


conferencias

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: Gerard在休赛期的线上会议对Leo玩了一个恶作剧。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone
Kudos: 8





	conferencias

许久未被摧残的头发随意撩起，柔软的胡须掩住染上潮红的脸颊，没人注意嗡嗡作响的背景音和胸口尽力掩饰的湿痕。  
莱奥把自己丢进柔软的床铺里，陷入湿润被单的屁股把玩具吃得更深。

停赛前队医特意塞过来一排针剂，集体防疫教学时他不自然地整理又开始濡湿的训练裤。好容易赢下一场球，更衣室狂欢时不知道哪个倒霉家伙差点让队长揣上自己的种。莱奥被拎去检查的时候队员们在心里把“我负责”滚了几百遍，最后在见到塞蒂恩时统一栽赃给了杰拉德。  
“我没有！”蓝眼睛大个子嚷嚷的像被牙签扎了屁股，“我以你家的牛保证，我他妈连他的嘴都没操到！”

也许一通训话和几枚药片有用吧，但他平坦的胸口确实柔软起来。起初未停训时莱奥还能靠Alpha们的帮助缓解假孕症状，挺起胸迎合时在深蓝色椅子上蹭出一条晶亮的痕迹。现在他只能含着玩具跪在床头，用手和胀痛的前胸打交道。  
熟悉的会议铃——为什么是现在——不合时宜地在耳边炸开。见鬼，莱奥自暴自弃地关掉电源，今天他还有例行演讲，用这样潮红的脸色和不成句的喘息。

弗兰基居然用死亡自拍角度，路易斯的美颜少说开了八级，约尔迪躺着听快要睡成一只鼹鼠，杰拉德的抬头纹一根一根又一根——奥斯曼该不会又睡过了吧？  
比起拾掇漂亮，笑容更漂亮的伊万，莱奥显得严肃得多。阿根廷人蹙着眉不时低头向桌下瞟，大概是在抱佛脚背诵一会儿的长篇大论。诶，他以前开麦前会紧张到颤抖吗？  
克莱芒把铅笔头啃秃了一半。塞蒂恩算是讲完了，可他还得熬过队长预计长达四十分钟的念经——如果加上杰拉德各种不合时宜的歪重点和两位塞尔吉奥态度认真的补充。

……也许这不该是他提前开始钓鱼的合理借口。

一半人勉力清醒，另一半人俯桌梦游的惨状被几位教练的群内刷屏强行终结。一睁眼主持人就跳转成加泰人占满半个屏幕的茂盛胡子，安托万差点跌下电竞椅。  
“搞什么，新型恶作剧？”唯一认真听讲的马克第一次开麦。  
塞蒂恩的emoji暴躁地塞满消息框，始作俑者贴心地把“离开会议”标识换成原来的椰林海滩。  
“教练，抱歉啊，莱奥说球员要开个机密会议——”  
信他有鬼！

“莱奥，”杰拉德傻兮兮地撑着半边脸颊，蓝眼睛却狡狯地眯起来，“搞定啦，开始吧。”  
莱奥不自然地挪了挪屁股，耳尖烧得滚烫。上帝啊，这次保证只有五分钟，他好我也好造福你我他。  
也许是以前在更衣室玩过边念ins评论边挨操的垃圾游戏（那之后他和安托万抖着手删光了这些混蛋的赛后晒图），含着玩具演讲五分钟并不会太困难，如果忽略换气间可疑的轻喘的话。莱奥松了一口气，给个大大的拥抱准备跑路，玩具却上了几档直接顶到深处。  
队内另一位珍稀Omega感同身受地摇摇头，不假思索地报出罪魁祸首的名字。杰拉德又要发出牙签扎屁股的声音，法国人用摁动笔敲了敲桌子咬牙切齿：“上次不就是你溜进医疗中心全部掉包成远程控制的按摩棒，半夜三点搞我也行吧，还睡到早上才记得关。“

咦，马克好像断网了。

“我这不正在负责嘛。”杰拉德委屈兮兮地抽着鼻子，手上还在摆弄那个远程App。莱奥跌坐在地上把头埋得很深，白色耳机线垂落在泛起粉红的锁骨，吐露着一些糟糕的呻吟。  
“把上衣掀起来看看呗，莱奥，我们来替杰拉德看看你好些没有。”荷兰人现在倒是不害羞了，小孩子笑着把音量开到满格。  
“操，弗兰基，那天可是你射进去的，我连他的嘴都没——”  
“把你静音了，我们还得留着耳朵听他喘。”路易斯吹了个口哨，“莱奥，这几个月你可欠我几次啊。”  
阿根廷人咬着短袖下摆向镜头展示微微隆起的前胸，泪水狼狈地淌进胡须。身后的大家伙横冲直撞，清白的液体不受控地从乳尖淌下。  
“看上去手感比以前好多了，果然多揉揉会没那么平……下次和我做的时候试试乌拉圭球衣？”路易斯好整以暇地转着马黛茶的金属吸管。  
“那么，哈……那么去找卡瓦尼，”莱奥熟练地蹬下湿透的裤子，差点没夹住玩具。  
“碰碰它，不然会涨得难受。”伊万贴心地指导他手上的动作，新发型让他显得过分俊美，“画圈……对，再揉一下，轻一些。”  
莱奥下手当然没有轻重，但疼痛能给他带来更多的快感，过量激素让他湿的像一个软透的蜜桃。可怜的杰拉德骂骂咧咧也无济于事，只好捉起马克笔在纸上写骚话，这让莱奥一看就红着脸缩起肩膀。  
“信不信把你的屏幕也关掉？”路易斯好像迷上了临时主持人的身份，完事了还打算换个同款椰林海滩背景。  
杰拉德的无声抗议是更加放肆地拨弄那个玩具，阿根廷人尖叫着被操上了高潮。  
“停，操，停啊，呜……杰拉德！”  
“队长演讲应该是四十分钟，还剩二十五分钟。莱奥，要尽职尽责。”  
“被操进生殖腔才能缓解症状哦。”安托万同情地卷着垂在耳侧的长发，全然忘了分崩离析的Omega同盟。

后续：  
奥斯曼睁开眼已经到了十点，更糟的是第一下摸到的是新入的手柄而不是手机。法国小孩几乎哭着开始打字。  
“缺一次例会罚多少，脱衣舞还是真心话？”


End file.
